The LORD is a warrior
by ValarPrime98
Summary: Just a short story meant to be a tribute to God and His warrior aspect. Based on Revelations, but more of entertainment than an actual retelling. Praise be to God!


" **The LORD is a warrior; the LORD is His name."**

Exodus 15:3

* * *

Satan, the Devil, the Father of Darkness, the Accuser, the Evil One stood in front of his vast, innumerable multitudes of diabolical agents and demons and evil spirits, their numbers so great that it was even greater than the number of the sand on the seashore. His twisted, distorted, hideous features contorted into a savage, sadistic grin as he raised his trident. "And now…I come to claim what has been rightfully mine since the beginning of time! The very throne of God, and the absolute rulership of everything in the Omega Omnisphere!" The demons and evil spirits all responded with a deafening cacophony of shrieks, screams and roars, waving their sabers, spears, tridents and scythes in the air.

The city of the kingdom of God, the city of Zion, was a gloriously wonderful and beautifu place indeed. It shines radiantly with the immeasurable glory of God, and its brilliance was like an extremely precious jewel, like a jasper, clear as crystal. The walls are made of jasper, while the rest of it is made of pure, shining gold, and the foundations of the city walls were decorated with every kind of precious stone. The first foundation was jasper, the second sapphire, the third chalcedony, the fourth emerald, the fifth sardonyx, the sixth carnelian, the seventh chrysolite, the eighth beryl, the ninth topaz, the tenth chrysopase, the eleventh jacinth and the twelfth amethyst. The twelve gates of the city were twelve pearls, and each gate was made of a single pearl. The great street itself was of pure gold, like transparent glass. (Taken from Revelations 21: 11-12, 18-21)

And out of the city came Jesus, clad no longer in His robes of pure white, but in shining armor of pure gold and decorated with all kinds of precious jewels. The Kings of Kings, the Lord of Lords, the God of Gods, the Lion of the tribe of Judah, the Prince of Peace, the Everlasting Father, the Mighty God came in great power and glory that mere words could not even come close to describing; it was infinite, absolute, everlasting and transcendent and way, way beyond. His light shone brighter than the sun, the moon and all the stars and angels in the universe combined. Jesus calmly stared Satan and his demonic hosts down, one person against countless evil, twisted, powerful monsters. Yet deep down in their heart of hearts, despite all their 'bravado' and war cries, Satan and his demons and spirits knew they were doomed.

Satan pointed his crimson trident straight at Jesus. "CHARGE!" He shrieked.

Jesus remained calm and composed, although His eyes blazed with righteous anger and wrath. He narrowed His eyes as the demon horde charged Him. With a flash of light, a 4-foot Sword made purely out of holy light appeared in each of His mighty hands.

Jesus moved so fast that it was impossible to make Him out with the naked eye. He moved at speeds well beyond the fastest angels, far beyond the limits of time-warp speed. With His dual Swords He slashed and hewed; to the average human, and Satan it seemed like just a split second, but in reality, tens of millions of demons and evil spirits had already been rended and lacerated innumerable times. Jesus suddenly appeared behind them, looking calm and composed as ever. The tens of millions of satanic agents gave a bloodcurdling scream of pain, regret and torture, before their bodies exploded into countless orbs of starlight and their souls dissolved into nothingness.

The demons and satanic ghouls barely had time to recover from their loss before Jesus poured out His holy wrath on them. Countless massive, titanic lightning bolts descended and reduced many demons to dust, blown away carelessly by the wind like chaff. The demons surged, their scythes and swords desperately to at least touch Jesus; they shattered into powder upon contact with His immortal, glorified, divine body, like soft bricks against an impenetrable wall of steel. Jesus's body suddenly shone; and a pillar of white, pristine, holy light covered Him from the heavens, and the pillar in seconds surged in size and height until it stretched for billions of kilometres into the air, reaching out to the far edges of the multiverse, and its area expanded and inflated outwards at an exponential rate. The gargantuan pillar of light surged with the infinite and unmatched destructive power of God Most High, instantly extinguishing and vaporizing all of the remaining billions of billions of demons and unclean spirits in both body and soul, erasing them from existence completely and justly with everlasting and absolute destruction.

All that was left of Satan's armies was a ring of smoke, wafting away casually into the breeze. Jesus turned to face Satan, who was now trembling violently. He raised his trident and his sword, shakily, and appeared to want to say something but in the end fell silent.

"You, O evil one, were once the model of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. You were in Eden, the garden of God; every precious stone adorned you; ruby, topaz and emerald, chrysolite, onyx and jasper, sapphire, turquoise and beryl. Your settings and mountings were made of gold; on the day you were created they were prepared. You were anointed as a guardian cherub, for so I ordained you. You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created, till wickedness was found in you. Through your widespread trade you were filled with violence and you sinned. So I drove you in disgrace from the mount of God, and I expelled you."

"Your heart became proud on account of your beauty and you corrupted your wisdom because of your splendor. So I threw you to earth; I made you a spectacle of you before kings. By your sins and dishonest trade you have desecrated your sanctuaries. So I made a fire come out from you, and I reduced you to ashes on the ground in the sight of all who were watching. All the nations who knew you are appalled at you; you have come to a horrible end and will be no more."

(A/N: The above two paragraphs are quoted from Ezekiel 28: 12-19)

Satan fell shuddering, his body writhing in convulsions, his whole being filled with unimaginable dread at what was to come, and sorrow at what he had lost because of his sin. "Jesus is LORD!" He shrieked. "Jesus is LORD!"

With a wave of His hand, a column of white-hot holy flames appeared below the feet of the Accuser and instantly incinerated his body completely, leaving no trace whatsoever on it. A black sphere, what was left of Satan's dark soul, tried to escape, but a seam in the cosmos appeared, and the soul of the devil was dragged there by an inescapable magnetic force. The devil's screams permeated the air, his efforts to escape futile as he was dragged down into the abyss, to the lake of unquenchable fire and brimstone, to be tormented with everlasting destruction for day and night for all eternity.

With the enemy finally gone, Jesus finally let a smile grace His face. It was a smile of pure, unadulterated joy, happiness and fulfillment. His kingdom, now filled with those who had believed in Him and were saved from His wrath, those precious children whom He loved and who loved Him back as a Father and God, were all waiting for Him. And He would have the rest of eternity to spend with them, in everlasting, endless joy and fellowship and love.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that this may not be what exactly was written in the Bible on what will happen in the end days, but I was going for entertainment rather than a retelling of Revelations, because after all this is fanfiction, and I wanted a make this a tribute to the LORD my God, Jesus Christ and His warrior aspect. Praise and glory be to God!**


End file.
